


WheeSun｜待机室

by JESSIClementine



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine





	WheeSun｜待机室

待机室里面没有人，准确的说是除了金容仙和丁辉人以外没有别人。

 

「欧尼，Apink的初珑欧尼向你祝贺了一位啊…」金容仙很喜欢丁辉人吃醋的样子，假装满不在乎地瞥着地板，无意识地拿起眉笔把玩，从嘴里奶声奶气的吐出几个抱怨的声音。

 

「是啊，」金容仙从座椅上起来为靠在化妆台上的丁辉人拂去耳边的金发，贴心的手从耳廓滑下取下了耳坠，金容仙凑近丁辉人的耳朵，「一位这么好的成绩，辉妮有什么奖励给欧尼么？」把嘴里呼出的热气吐到了后颈，这让丁辉人忍不住颤动了一下。

 

「欧尼…待机室里的话不行啊…回去再说好不好？」丁辉人有点脸红，害羞地往后退，另一方面又担心打翻了一桌的化妆品，两只小手一下放在膝盖上一下倚在桌上不知放在哪里才好。

 

「我已经把门锁上了，不会有人进来的。」金容仙用亲吻堵上丁辉人的嘴唇，示意不需要太多的担忧，渐渐丁辉人也不再那样抗拒，倒是闭上眼感受金容仙对她的温柔。丁辉人的脸颊像粉嘟嘟的草莓一样，谁不想温柔地对她呢？

 

金容仙俯下身像抚摸琴键一样在大腿上舞动，无名指来到右腿的痣时玩味地画着圆圈，一边仰头舔舐着辉人的小腹，欲求不满的左手如水蛇般爬上了辉人的肋骨，金容仙的长发散落在辉人的大腿根部，舌头也在白皙的皮肤上努力耕耘，痒痒地像羽毛挑动着丁辉人的心，惹得丁辉人不住的轻哼了几声。

 

两个人的待机室真的安静极了，丁辉人能够清楚地听到外面传来高跟鞋清脆敲击地面的声音，还有自己不小心从喉咙放出来的喘息。金容仙站起身，趁眼前人不注意的时候探进了她的内裤，毫无征兆地进入了她的身体，惹得丁辉人一阵惊呼，害怕被人发现又只好咬住了下唇，努力企图把呜咽吞进去，两手不由自主地放在了金容仙的脊背上。

 

「专心一点哦辉人妮，」金容仙加大了手上的力度，她喜欢听那孩子蜜嗓发出娇喘的声音，「既然是送我礼物的话，就得是个充满诚意的礼物哦。」

 

金容仙过分高估了自己的力气，本想把一心二用地一手专心工作一手把丁辉人从桌上抱起却没能成功，反倒是一不小心让丁辉人跌进了她的怀里，两人一起倒在了旋转椅上，这种靠地心引力的帮助简直就是犯规，丁辉人差点没痛得哭出来。

 

金容仙一方面为自己不小心弄疼了自己的小女朋友感到抱歉，另一方面辉人这娇羞的模样激起了自己欺负她的欲望。金容仙让小奶狗扑在自己的怀里，忙碌之中还腾出一只手草草地解开辉人的衬衣，不多给予任何反应的时间，暴风雨一般顺着香肩吮吸到丁辉人的锁骨。

 

「欧尼…胸口锁骨这里都不要好不好…明天的打歌服会露出来啊…」丁辉人又开始在金容仙怀里不安分地逃窜起来。

 

「没关系，」想到公司给辉人的衣服这么露，金容仙就一脑门子气就上来了，丁辉人的胸口难道不是应该只给她一个人看吗？「没事的辉人啊，到时候欧尼来帮你遮瑕。」

 

没有耐心等丁辉人说拒绝自己的话，金容仙狂风暴雨地在丁辉人暴露的肌肤上宣誓着自己的主权，胸口播种的吻痕绽开了血红色的花。金容仙用脚尖点地一把将旋转椅旋转了一百八十度，在丁辉人的体内也勤劳地加快了速度，凶猛，狂野，这是跟平常在舞台上跟仙女般的形象所不一样的金容仙，丁辉人的身体正为她收缩颤抖，一遍又一遍呻吟着喊着容仙欧尼的名字。

 

手指进一步深入撞上了丁辉人的G点，金容仙淘气的在附近摩擦，原本在肩胛骨上徘徊的手来到了丁辉人的胸前，时而温柔地撩动着浑圆，或毫无征兆地用力揉搓，又一路顺着脊背划到股沟，似触非触地在那嫩肉上挑拨，丁辉人的每一个毛孔都颤栗起来，金容仙忽地又向她体内伸进一只手指，汹涌地撞击卷起了一场惊涛骇浪，丁辉人招架不过来，鼻腔再也封锁不住呻吟，还伴随着连连像小狗叫声般的娇息。

 

金容仙斜过头耐人寻味调戏着镜子里自己身上的人，「辉人呐，你平常这么可爱，你看看现在这个样子多么淫荡…」丁辉人发现镜子里完整地倒映出自己色情的模样，锁骨上零星点缀着金容仙种下的吻痕，便害羞地捂住了身下人的嘴，断断续续才说出来：「哼…不…我才不是你说的那样啊…嗯…」说完又羞涩得埋到金容仙的胸口，像是揪住了救命的稻草，抓住了金容仙的胳膊。金容仙低头看下怀里的辉人，这个小奶狗真的成年了吗！害羞的样子真的也太可爱了吧…

 

金容仙很灵巧，紧追着不愿意放过辉人体内的那个点，与此同时还用拇指顶着小核，一次次的撞击、深入，金容仙收到湿热的甬道涌起澎湃的浪潮，丁辉人感觉自己体内有一道道电流流过，不由得缩起自己的肩膀，金容仙喜欢她疯狂汲取空气胸口上下起伏的模样，喜欢她在情欲迎来时羞涩地闭上眼睛的模样，喜欢她在弹簧蹦到顶点红着脸欲将投降的模样，正如丁辉人此刻一遍遍地哀嚎着…

 

「容仙欧尼…容仙欧尼…我真的好喜欢你啊…容仙欧尼…」  
丁辉人的理智已经再也无法控制住自己的呜咽，她感觉整个身体绷的紧紧的，快感迸发而出，在金容仙身上绽放开来，情不自禁地叫出了声，她已经精疲力尽，抓住金容仙的肩膀，把她揪得离自己更近。

 

金容仙含住丁辉人的右耳，温柔地替她整理凌乱的衣衫，将那金色的短发捋到她的耳后。丁辉人软软的，糯糯的，金容仙真想把整个宇宙都给她。

 

「傻瓜，我最喜欢的就是你啊…」之前在节目上辉妮说相处起来最尴尬的成员是自己的时候还很受伤，谁会知道现在这个小可爱成了自己的女朋友呢，你就是上天派给我最好的礼物呀…

 

两个没眼力见的不速之客终于要回待机室了，用力拍打着反锁上的门，「容仙欧尼！在里面吗！门为什么被锁上了啊！？」

 

金容仙（在丁辉人的眼神逼迫下）非常体贴入微地赶紧跑上去为文星伊和安惠真打开了门，文星伊一进门就嗅到了一股非同寻常的气息，上下打量两人，眼尖地瞥见了丁辉人锁骨上红色的印记，挑眉玩味地盯着金容仙，「容仙欧尼，等会还要赶行程，我们赶紧收拾一下准备走吧。」顺便贴心地上前拉拢了辉人的领口。

 

「内…我们马上就收拾好…」丁辉人只觉得自己的脸烧的像个柿子一样。

 

这个礼物，金容仙很满意哦。


End file.
